


Rit Zien

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Smut, DeanxAngel!OFC, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester meets a girl on a bar; but it turns out she is not just 'any girl'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rit Zien

Dean was tied up to a chair and gagged; in a hot chick’s bedroom, he had just met her, a couple of hours before. The room was cold and he was wearing only a pair boxer, nonetheless a thin layer of sweat covered his feverish skin. Normally he’d be enjoying the hell out of this situation because not all girls were into this kind of kink and just a few prefer being the Dom one… But there was something different about her, he felt it the moment she sat on the stool next to his and took the shot out of his hand drowning it herself. He had walked into the trap willingly.   
The first round was animalistic, full of desire. He had one goal and one goal only, to cum and make her cum. Even on these dark days, where the mark had taken over him almost completely, he had the need of pleasing his companion, he found release in his partner pleasurable moans, it took him right to the edge when her finger nails dug on his butt cheeks urging for him to burry deeper inside her wet heat. The feeling of her inner walls clenching around his hard length; her juices coating the soft curls of his mount immediately drew the climax out of him. His hips stutter as his cock twitched launching ribbon after ribbon of white squiggly liquid.  
So, when not 30 minutes after when she proposed him to take a sit on the arm chair as she held a few scarves in her hands he happily accepted. Little did he know their intentions weren’t the same...  
On a pink robe the girl, she never really gave him her name, was pacing around him taking her time as she joyfully told him her story; ‘“Yes!” She said, with tears running down her face; she had been chosen!’ She said with a mocking cheer. ‘Pfff… pathetic human…’ She added with a roll of eyes…  
‘And then, as it was something I’ve been doing my whole existence I stowed myself inside her body, claiming it as my vessel… Not bad for a first vessel, right?’ She asked him caressing her body, feeling the curves with her own hands; it was a fine, voluptuous body, heads turned every time she walked into a room, and it got Dean Winchester’s attention nevertheless…   
‘It wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be. It felt crowded though, it still does, she never left, you know? I just got used to it; I had the time it wasn’t like I was going to be back on heaven anytime soon… Not even if I wanted to. No, first I needed to find Castiel…’ She trailed off a bit after she spoke the angel’s name and gauged Dean’s reaction and smiling…   
An angel, she was a freaking angel!  
‘And he was a sneaky bastard; I have to give him that…’ She said with a big grin, like she was proud. ‘Every single angel on earth was looking for him with the intention of killing him of course. And yet, he is still alive.’ She did a little giggle sound while clapping eagerly.   
Crazy bitch!  
‘He was the one that helped the scribe cast us all away; however…’ She placed her finger on the side of her mouth doing a little tapping in a pensive way. ‘…He fell like the rest of us. Oh, but I’m sure you already know that… Rumor had it he lost his grace and his human friends turned their back on him, when he needed them the most!’ Whit a hand on her chest she let a shock gasp out. ‘But then, like a rising Phoenix, he got his grace back and redeemed himself somehow…   
Oh, I bet I’m boring you with this story, cause you know that as well, don’t you? Ha! Of course you do! That’s the other juicy rumor, “Castiel betrayed his kind for humans.”’ Her hands did a short air quote gesture as she spoke in a singsong. ‘Yeah right…’ She saw the expression on the hunter’s face and her lips curled a little on the side, before shaking her head a little, her silky hair flowing with the motion, and making a tutting sound. She leant over him, bringing her face close to his, and he felt her tongue gracing his lower lip, ‘He did it for you, Dean…’ She let the words out above a whisper, and Dean could not believe, would not believe what she was saying.  
She chuckled, standing up and walking around the chair. Dean tried to move his head to follow her, but the second he turned his neck, her fingers went to his head, pulling his hair, holding his eyes on front.  
‘I did my best to lay low…’ She started once more, the tips of her fingers caressing his naked skin, raising goosbumbs on their way. ‘And after I heard what happened to Ephraim; I knew I had to… He couldn’t control it, he didn’t know how to- to turn it off… Me, on the other hand I learn to master it! I taught myself; yeah I’m really proud of it! Oh, and I taught myself plenty of other stuff too… I don’t need to tell you, you just experience some.’ She walked around to face Dean again and winked at him.  
Ephraim? That name was ringing a bell on Dean’s mind.  
Standing in front of the chair, she positioned herself in between of Dean’s legs. Her hands trailed from his knees up his thighs, and then to his forearms, where they stop.  
‘After almost 2 years of walking on earth, I still can believe how easy you apes are to manipulate. Take you for example, a full grown up male, and not just any male; a Hunter… it only took the bat of long lashes’ She batted her lashes up to him. ‘The swing of my hips’ She wiggled her ass. ‘And a full cleavage and I had you wrapped around my finger…’ She circled her index finger in the air. ‘How does it feels, when the hunter becomes the prey? Huh?’   
Throwing her head back she let out a big laugh that lasted a couple of minutes. When she gathered herself she whipped a few tears from the corner of her eye with her right hand, her left one was still on Dean.  
‘Oh, honey… Don’t give me that look! You know I’m right... Don’t get me wrong howbeit, I had a great time, is not everyone’s last wish to fuck me senseless, most people want a shoulder to cry on or just confess their sins; I think it has to do with the whole repent on the verge of dead thing… But why am I talking to you about that, you know it firsthand! Oh yeah, I know!’ Her small hand grabbed a whole of his forearm before she leaned down to kiss the red keloid.   
‘This right here… is exactly what drawn me to you, well this and your suffering, your want to die… or do you think I always hung out on sleazy bars on my free time? Now way, I’m a classy girl. Yet, I do what I have to, it was no coincidence baby, I was at the exact place at the exact time, to lure you into my little trap; like a little bunny rabbit going for the carrot carefully lay under the wooden box…’   
‘You are suffering Dean Winchester and you wish the pain to stop! And although you may lie to your stupid brother or the few friends you have left, or even to yourself, you cannot lie to me, I can feel you!’ She narrowed her eyes at him.  
‘I’m here to give you mercy…’ She said that last part in a slow whisper.  
If he didn’t have a scarf shoved down his mouth he would have gasped, she was a fucking Rit Zien!  
She stood up and walked away from him, doing some sort of dance… Wicked bitch!   
‘I’m going to do what no one could, I’m finally going to kill a freaking Winchester, and best part is that you want me to put an end to your miserable life. Oh and sweetheart, once I finished you, you won’t be back…’  
‘mfffhh fffmhhh’  
‘What was that?’ She said bringing a hand to her ear to use it as a pavilion. ‘Do you want to say something? Mmm perhaps I could hear your final words.’  
She turned around and with a quick movement of her hands she removed the gag from Dean’s mouth. He licked his lips and swallow hard, trying to moisture his dry mouth and throat before he could speak.  
But he didn’t speak, instead he laughed.  
‘What are you laughing about?’ She asked him as a stern look crawled up on her face.  
‘Well, on the first place’ Dean said with a groggy voice ‘Thanks to this on my arm, no one can kill me… I mean you could try but then I’ll come back as a black eye fucker and rip the light out of you myself…’  
The sever look was replaced with confusion ‘And secondly?’ She asked hesitantly.  
‘Secondly, you won’t be able to do anything, cause my stupid brother and Castiel are standing behind you…’  
She scoffed ‘Yeah right!’  
A low thick voice was heard behind her ‘Hello Anael’   
‘Castiel.’ She said before she twirled on her heels. And there he was, The Wayward, the one that let his own kind down, more than once, standing next to a mountain of a man that wasn’t other than the infamous Sam Winchester, Lucifer’s Vessel. The angel was standing proud on his worn stained brown trench coat and his royal blue suit, holding his angel blade against her chest.  
‘Sorry sister’ is all he said before the resplendence white blinding light force the two men to shut their eyes.  
Sam wasted no time uncuffing his brother and handing him his clothes.  
‘I thought we had finished with this feathered rats’ Dean said as he slipped his legs into his jeans.   
‘There are billions of us Dean, and half want to see you both dead, taking any chance they can get. Are you ready to leave?’  
Cas placed one finger on each brother forehead and transported them to the safety of the Men of Letters Bunker’s War room, and then disappeared with the hint of a smile on his lips. Yet Dean could not escape the worried gaze of his younger brother.  
‘Dean…’ Sam said in a soft growl.  
‘I’m okay little brother’ He assured him with the slightest squeeze on the shoulder before turning around and heading for his room.  
But Sam knew better… He needed to find a way to remove that mark from Dean’s arm before it consumed him entirely…


End file.
